A Step together
by CrazyBebo
Summary: Misaki got an opportunity to work for a company. Getting paid a nice salary with an free apartment to live in. She has to share the apartment with her roommate. Even though Misaki agreed to work for the company, she does not know anything about her working position or about her roommate. Sorry I am really bad in summaries. Please Read and Review :)


Hey Guys,

I am back with another story. I am on vacation now and thought to write a new Story. There might be some OOC as I am trying to write in the first person for the first time. I know there might be some mistakes,...

I do not own any of the Characters. If there is any similarities with the plot... it's coincident. Thanks and enjoy the story :)

* * *

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes Mom, I have to go. You clearly know that we can't afford to lose this opportunity."

"You don't have to go. I can find another job and we will be alright for a while."

"No Mom, you have already worked so hard, now it's my time to work. And look at the bright side. I am getting a job offer with a nice salary and a nice place to stay. What else do we need? If I get this job then we surely can pay off the debts, renovate the house and live a better life. The life you and Suzuna deserve. Please mom let me go."

"But you will be alone and you don't know anyone. How will you manage? And your room-"

"Mom, I told you. I will be fine. And you know your Misaki. I can take good care of myself. And talking about my roommate, I have been talking to her since I found out that I am going to live in a shared apartment. She is a very sweet girl and is just one year older then me. We have become good friends in this short time. So don't worry. I gotta go now, the train is soon going to leave. I will call you once I get there. Take good care of yourself and of Suzuna. Don't worry about me I will be fine and don't take too much stress."

"Okay Misaki, take care and call me once you get there, don't forget. I love you Misaki."

"Bye Mom, yes I will and I love you too. Tell Suzuna I love her too and I am going to miss you both."

….**  
**

I quickly found myself an empty seat and sat down and let out a loud sound of relieve. I still can't believe that I got a job offer with a very nicely paid salary and a free apartment to stay. Even though I told Mom that I am fine, I am not. I am not scarred, just nervous. Who wouldn't I be? I don't know what my position is at the Company or how my roommate is. If I had told Mom that even I don't know what I am going to do at the Company she surely would had just denied my request of going. And if she found out that I don't know anything about my roommate, yeah then she would had definitely never let me go. I feel bad for lying to her, but what can I do? Since my father left us with a huge debt, our lives have been miserable. Mom works at two places and even though I help her, the debts are still far from being paid back. Mom and I have not allowed Suzuna, my younger sister, to work as she is still young, but she tries to be a help at home. With cooking and all…

Anyway, I hope everything turns out to be the way I thought. A nice working place and a nice roommate, that's all that I am hoping for. I don't want to push my luck,... With that in my mind I closed my eyes and thought of the life my family and I will have after paying the debts off

…..

The train ride was okay, but finding the apartment wasn't that easy. It could have been easier if the taxi driver didn't keep staring back at me. With a short temper I have, I scolded the driver and got him a black eye. Leading me to be stranded in an empty alley. It wasn't that empty, there were some rusty cars, some dustbins, and some streetlights, which were flickering and showing signs of dying.

On my way to find the apartment I felt that someone was following me. I wasn't scared, as I know how to defend myself. But every time I turned around to look if someone was, there wasn't anybody. Just me on the sidewalk, with my suitcase. As I started to walk again, I felt again that someone was following me.

I turned around and screamed annoyed in the empty alley "Whoever you are, you are not scarring me. I don't have anything expensive on me, so stop following me."

As I turned around to continue walking, someone was standing right in front of me. The sudden surprise startled me and I fell backwards on my butt. Ow!

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I heard the person say. Even though they said that they were sorry, it didn't seem like they were. The person looked creepy, as he was wearing a black hoddie with a cap on, making it hard to see the face.

"W-Who is scared. Just surprised to see someone in this Alley" I said annoyed.

Even though I was relieved that I finally found someone whom I can ask the way, I was getting an unpleasant feeling.

"Again. I am sorry. So, are you lost?" As I stood up I could now see the person clearer. The guy had to be at least twenty-two years old and was about eight inches taller then me. At first I thought he was from a foreign country with his green eyes and blond hair, but then I remembered the way he was talking. His Japanese was fluent, so he might be foreign with Japanese background?

"Hey, you. You here? I know I am good looking and you can check me out later, but I need to know where you are going so I can help you." I totally forgot that I was staring at him and quickly looked down. So he could not see my blushing face and to hide the annoyance that was suddenly showing up.

"No I am totally fine and don't need any help." With a quick glare I took my suitcase and walked around him to continue the way I was walking. But then realized what an embarrassing thing I had done. He surely thought that I am stupid or so. Like I care. As I just walked four feet away I had realized I needed to ask the person where my apartment was as it was rally dark and cold outside.

I turned around and quickly said "Hey, can you tell me where this is?"

He was still standing there as if he knew that he was the only one right now who could help me. To be honest, he wasn't wrong. That got me even more annoyed. To my irritation he gave me a see-you-do-need-my-help grin. I gave him the address and he grinned to himself before telling me how to get there.

I didn't even bother to thank him and yanked the paper slip from his hand and started to walk to the apartment. Out of curiosity I turned around to see if he was still there, but he had already disappeared in the dark alley.

…..

As I got to my apartment, I quickly asked the receptionist to tell me my apartment number and got the key from her. I thanked her and made my way to the elevator. I pressed the up button for the elevator and started to wait. After seven minutes of waiting I asked the receptionist why the elevator wasn't coming.

With a smile she told me "Oh, I forgot to tell you. The elevator is broken and cannot be used momentarily. It will be repaired by tomorrow noon"

Great. Now this…

"And how to I get up to my apartment now?" I asked her annoyed.

"You have to take the stairs, Miss" with that she went back to reading her magazine, indicating that she was done with the conversation.

My apartment was on the twenty-fifth floor, the last floor. Why did the company have to give me an apartment so far up? Well, I cannot complain now.

If I can get this far, I can also climb the stairs. With my goal set I quickly climbed the stairs to my apartment. Surprisingly it felt good.

I quickly looked around to find my apartment, which wasn't that hard to find as only my apartment was on that floor. I made my to the apartment door and opened the door with the key.

As I entered the apartment, I couldn't believe my eyes. The apartment was enormous. As I walked in on the left there was the kitchen with a counter opposite of the stove, which was against the wall. Behind the counter there was an area for a dining table. Even though the kitchen and dinning room were attached to the living room, the living room was big enough that it could divide into one extra room. In the front there was a big floor length window showing the magnificent view of the city. There was a TV on the right side and a big half round sofa opposite the TV. In front of the sofa there was a little table. There were some magazines and the remote control. It looked really nice and simple.

As I was walking around there I saw another room. It was located on the left corner where the door to walk into the apartment was. I missed it when I walked in as I was looking at the kitchen. When I entered the room, the room was slightly bigger then the living room, there was a single master bed against the wall in the middle of the room. On each side there were a tables with a table lamps. On the left side there was a door, probably the closet.

As I walked in there was a bathroom and closet combination. To get to the bathroom, I had to walk through the closet. As I walked there were hangers and shelves to put clothes on. I looked to my right side and saw watches, ties, shoes, shirts, pants and coats neatly sorted and the opposite side was empty, probably for me. As I made my way through the closet I came to the bathroom.

The bathroom was as big as the living room but a little bit smaller. There were two sinks with a big mirror. Opposite the sinks there was a big open shower with the showerhead attached to the ceiling. In the corner there was a Jacuzzi with windows behind. As I was walking out of the Bathroom/Closet I was wondering why there were ties, shoes, and all kinds of men's stuff in the closet. Maybe my roommate was tomboyish, like I dress anything like a girl, I thought to myself. Maybe the previous owner was still packing out and still has to get some stuff. I can ask my roommate once she gets here.

As I closed the door behind me I noticed that the wall in front of me and opposite of the bed were floor length windows too. I couldn't help it as I saw the bed and jumped on it. As I lay down and looked in front of me, my eyes were wide open as my eyeballs were going to fall out and my mouth was agape.

Since the apartment was on the top, basically on the roof there was a big deck with a swimming pool in the middle. There were couple outdoor lounge chairs against the wall side. I was able to slide the window open to get a closer look. There were glass railings around the roof and in the corners there were plants to make the place look nice. As I was walking back I wanted to check out the view from all sides. As I headed back there was a staircase leading up, making me curious too see what was up there. There were glass railings again to make sure that nobody fell down. But there was grass on the floor with a little palm tree in one corner. In the middle there was a round outdoor daybed with a canopy. I really liked that place and thought of it as an escape place. Maybe when I need to relax and get away from work, which would be my place.

Making my way down into the kitchen I could not believe that I was staying at a place like this. This had to be a dream. I pinched my left arm really hard and let out a scream. This is not a dream Misaki, I told myself. Maybe the receptionist made a mistake and gave me the wrong key or so. I looked for the phone, then quickly looked for the number for the receptionist, which was written on a stick pad next to the phone and called down there.

After I asked her to check the name again and if she made a mistake in giving me the wrong key, she told me that I was in the right apartment. Maybe the company is very wealthy and all the employees are given apartments like this.

I still felt a little uneasy and started to look around if there was anything I could do. Since I don't know how to cook, I thought that I could start unpacking my belongings and wait for my roommate to come.

After I got done with sorting out my things I sat on the sofa and started to wait for my roommate. Even though I don't know how she looks or what her name is, I think that I am going to get along with her. How hard can it be to live with a girl? I don't know why there is only one bed in the big apartment, but if I have to share the room with her then I will. The bed was big enough for three people to sleep in. But, if she didn't want to share the room, I would volunteer to sleep on the sofa. I wasn't going to make her sleep on the sofa, as I was the one who has to share the apartment with her. I wasn't going to bother her and that was my plan.

As I sat on the sofa and waited for my roommate to come, I looked around and saw that there weren't any pictures in the living room. I looked even around and saw that there weren't any photos in the whole apartment. It was decorated nicely but there weren't any personal belongings lying around. Even at my house we have photos of us on the wall. Of course the pictures in which Mom, Suzuna and I are in, we threw away the pictures of my father or cut him out of the photos.

Maybe my roommate she did not have time since she moved in. Well, I can ask her that too as soon as she gets here.

…..

Since I have been awake since 4 a.m. I decided to take a quick nap. I must have fallen asleep as I woke up to the sound of a door opening.

"Hey, I am Misaki Ayuzawa your new roommate. Nice to meet you"

As I got up to meet her and to greet her, I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought that I was still sleeping and dreaming. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, knowing this wasn't a dream.

?

* * *

Well this was it. If you guys think that I should continue then I shall do that. I tried in writing in first person, but lets see...

Please R&R


End file.
